Don't Stop Believing
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: Slight AU Thanks to a large threat to the planet and everyone in it, Sephiroth has been called forth several centuries after he died. He is to find, and protect, the one foretold to save the planet. Full Summarry inside. SephirothxOC
1. Chapter 1

Don't Stop Believing

This has nothing to do with Journey's song! I thought of the title and, as I started writing, I realized: "Crap! This is a Journey song!" But I like the title, so I'm keeping it! NO FLAMES! I WILL REPORT FLAMERS TO ADMIN.! Hints and tips are, however, welcome!

**Summary**: AU Thanks to a large threat to the planet and everyone in it, Sephiroth has been called forth several centuries after he died. He is to find, and protect, the one foretold to save the planet. But, this person doesn't even know the task ahead of them is great and that many obstacles lay in their path. In fact, they don't even realize the danger around them. SephirothxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or A.F.I.'s 'The Leaving Song Pt. II'

Chapter One: Rock On!

_Midgar, Year A.D. 2034_

_City: Charlotte, N.C._

_Nation: United States_

Music...very loud music. It pounded into the silver-haired man's ears, making him temporarily deaf. Sweaty bodies jumped and bounced around him, occasionally crashing into him as the music blared through large speakers. The reason for him being in such an odd place was beyond him. One minute, he was floating in the green river of the lifestream. The next, he was before the planet and being forced into a crazy assignment to redeem himself for the crimes he once committed. All he knew was to follow the pulling sensation that led him to this dreadful place. Honestly, if it wasn't so loud and didn't have so many people, he might have enjoyed it. He was glad, however, that he blended in perfectly with his black leather outfit and his new, younger body. With it, he looked about 19 or 20.

_Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything_

_Or were you sent to save me?_

_I've thought too much, you won't find anything..._

_Worthy of redeeming_

Blue-black hair glimmered in the dying light as the girl head banged to the words of the song. Her black-and-crimson-haired friend stood beside her, doing the same thing. Black was the main color for the wardrobe for both girls. Baggy black cargo pants with belts and chains everywhere was what the bottom half of both girls looked like. The one with blue-black hair wore a tight red, black and silver corset with a black choker. The charm on the choker was a single, silver treble clef note. Her shoes were ratty black converses with black and white striped laces. Hand socks that were striped a lighter red and black sat on her forearms. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, stick straight when she wasn't head banging. The black studded belt was buckled with a silver thorny rose, held by a red dragon.

The crimson-and-black-haired girl wore a black and fiery orange corset with a black tank-top underneath. Her shoes too, were ratty converses only with bright orange laces. She wore a chain necklace of a taloned claw holding a red orb. Her belt was buckled with a silver bat in mid-flight. The girl's black hair flowed to just past her chin and her bangs were dyed crimson, matching her friend's corset.

Both girls wore eyeliner, the red-black-haired girl's thicker than the blue-black-haired one's. They stood, jumping along to the music, right on the edge of the stage. The crowd surged to the music, as if electrified.

_Yo he esta-do agui muchas veces antes y regreso_

_To... break down, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

Sephiroth moved forwards, annoyed by every last person who blocked his way and jumped on and/or against him. He was curious as to what seemed to posses the teens--for that was what the group was mostly made of, teens and young adults--and why it had them under such a spell. He could now see the stage, where the four men played. As he neared the stage, the pulsing tug grew harsher and he gripped his sword's handle.

_Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy_

_So what befalls the flawless?_

_Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully_

_Now watch as it destroys me_

"Iris...You are so f'ing awesome!" The blue-black-haired girl turned curiously to her friend. (AN: I love how this sounded for her name!)

"What do you mean Ava?"

"I can't believe you scored tickets to the Warped Tour! I thought they were sold out!" (I am well aware that they probably won't have the warped tour in 2034 or even A.F.I., but just go with me on this!)

"My dad runs their sound boards on stage two, he got them for next to free. It was nothing." Iris flapped her hand.

"Well, considering he is what, 48, 49...that is pretty awesome!" Iris nodded and went back to listening to the music.

_Y regreso agui otra vez y comienzo_

_To... break down, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

Sephiroth scanned the crowd, waiting for the almost painful pulse to race through him. As his gaze fell upon one of the girls standing at the front of the stage, an explosion of power hit him, almost knocking him over. The girl's black hair was so black, it looked almost blue in hue and it flew about her head as she and her friend bobbed their heads to the music. He stood, hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, and waited for any openings in the crowd so that he could slide through.

_Break down, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

_I left it all to die_

Iris sensed a strong gaze on her back and turned her head for a split second. Blue-green eyes framed by silver hair met her stare in a jolt of electricity.

_I saw its birth, I watched it grow_

_I felt it change me_

_I took the life, I ate it slow_

_Now it consumes me_

Blue...gold...blue...gold...back and forth, the golden-amber of the girl's eyes entranced the general.

_I... break down, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

_Break down, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

_... Heart away_

The song ended and the crowd roared. For a short moment, Sephiroth lost sight of the golden-eyed girl and he rushed forwards to find her. As he shoved several people aside, he saw the girl and her friend leaving and rushed to catch them. It continued like this, him getting close and then losing sight of them, in a cycle until they exited one of the gates to the parking lot.

Sephiroth reached forwards and his fingers almost grazed the girl's shoulder as the two girls laughed their way to the car. 'Damn!' He stopped in the middle of the growing mob and took off in another direction.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

I am SO SORRY!!! To all my fans, new and old, please bear with me. I know I haven't updated on any of my fics for more than 3 months, and there are several reasons and causes to explain.

**1.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, I get a new idea for a completely new fic entirely.

**2.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, there is no inspiration to continue.

**3.** I have recently found that the guy I like might possibly like me back and it has pretty much put me off my fantastic fic-writing mood.

**4.** My mom has been on this new forum and won't let me get on the computer what so ever. In fact, she and I got into a huge argument over letting me on the computer to do HOMEWORK! Hello, last time I checked, homework is supposed to be more important than her forum.

**5.** I have also been out of town on a few occasions, mainly because my Great-Grandmother is getting up there in age and is becoming quite frail.

And lastly...

**6.** I finally got a social life instead of being a homebody. (Not to say other authors don't have one, but my mom gets home at about 6 pm and she doesn't know about fanfiction because I know she wouldn't approve of it no matter what I did to insure it is in fact a safe site!) My friends have been happy with me getting out of the house more, but it seriously lessens the amount of time I can spend on fanfics.

I hope all of you can forgive me for not updating in so long. I am hoping to get my writing mood back and look forward to that day. And please note; **THIS IS NOT A STRING OF EXCUSES, BUT RATHER A LIST OF TRUE REASONS WHY I HAVE BEEN MIA!**


End file.
